1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lawn mower accessories, and more particularly to a strap for holding the engine kill bar adjacent the handle bar of a lawn mower.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,766; 4,874,151; 5,240,226 and 5,347,835 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse holding straps.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical strap for holding the engine kill bar of a lawn mower in the operating position.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved engine kill bar holding strap and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.